Sigmund
|Name (Kanji) = シグムント |Name (Romaji) = Shigumunto |Nickname = Sig |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Tyrant Rex |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Male |Age = 150+ |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Puppeteer = Charlotte Belew |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Puppeteer 4 = |Puppeteer 5 = |Magic Circuit = Gram |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Voiced By = Jōji Nakata|Jouji Nakata |Voiced By 2 = David Wald |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a Banned Doll; Charlotte Belew's automaton. Etymology Name Sigmund is named after , a hero in the and the king of in the of the . The word Sigmund comes from the words meaning "victory" and "protection". Epithet Appearance Sigmund is a dragon that has a head that resembles a cross between a lizard and a crocodile but with a more noble and refined expression on his face and a body that is covered with hexagonal shaped steel colored scales. He has two horns on his forehead, has yellow eyes, and has four wings across his back that resembles a butterfly's. In Sigmund's usual small form, his size is no bigger than a cat and his body's structure resembles it. His eyes are rounder, his horns, in the anime, are shorter, his upper wings, in the anime and in the light novel, pointed upwards, and his lower wings, folded downwards. Whenever Sigmund transforms into his huge original form, he becomes roughly three meters high and eight meters long. His steel colored scales shine with a velvety gloss and his face becomes more angular, with a longer chin, and his body more muscular, with spikes lining below his chin and on his spine. Sigmund's horns become darker in color and more prominent, his eyes sharper, and across his back, his wings become bigger and manlier, with its wing claws becoming darker in color, hanging majestically. Personality Sigmund is a calm and composed mature dragon. He is an acute observer who is always keen about his surroundings. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students, frightened, opened a path for Charlotte who was approaching with Sigmund, resting on top of her cap. Sigmund had his usual banter with Charlotte until he suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte. As Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight, and Charlotte and Raishin then had a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated at Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Charlotte, furious, was about to complain to Raishin when the Ten Benchwarmers' Leader suddenly interposed, stepping out amidst the crowd of students, and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then commanded Sigmund. Sigmund then launched Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund cleared the smoke away, but Charlotte let them escape. Sigmund returned to his usual small form and then had his usual banter with Charlotte as Charlotte set out for the Cafeteria. The next day, during a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was in line, two students behind a troubled Raishin, as she interjected and handed him some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, scoffing at Raishin, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Charlotte was vexed so Raishin started talking to her. Charlotte became irritated at Raishin and commanded Sigmund to attack him, but Sigmund declined her command and continued eating. Suddenly, Charlotte noticed that something had caught Raishin's attention; Magnus. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin called out to Yaya, and as both of them stood up, Charlotte suddenly rose as well and warned Raishin, but Raishin was stubborn and burst out of the Cafeteria. He then called out to Magnus and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. He clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. After Magnus left, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" II Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 11 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 16 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Gram |Maken (Guramu)|lit. "Magic Sword"}}: A magic circuit of the heavenly scale being a secret formula closely related to how the universe works, violating the law of the universe, allows Sigmund to . The annihilation of matter involves the encounters between the anti-particles and the particles in the atmosphere leading to the annihilation of both, thus resulting to the production of , causing a strong effect which then contains it. It allows Sigmund to shoot different types of beams of light which can annihilate matter or anything that has form, no matter how hard or how mirrored the object is. However, there are exceptions such are the Fragarach magic circuits of Shin and the Reflector Knights and the Force Dimension magic circuit. The amount of the effect of the beam of light limits only to the amount of output released by Sigmund. The annihilation of matter also allows him to which allows him, in combination with it, to manipulate his mass. The generation of matter involves the conversion of the resultant of the annihilation of matter; light, into matter. A significant amount of light is needed for its conversion into matter, and thus, the collection of light is the , with the lightning it produces being discharged around it, that envelopes Sigmund whenever he increases his mass. The annihilation of matter is then used to decrease his mass, thus his emission of light. * : Sigmund can shoot forth a blindingly fierce torrent of light from his jaw. The violent blast of light resembles the |Ryū no Iki (Buresu)}} from the dragons of legends, and the brightness of its light can scorch the retinas. The beam of light can extend up to twenty meters, and after being fired will rapidly decay, then losing its effect. * : * : * : * : Sigmund can adjust his size accordingly. When he transforms to increase his size, an indeterminate dense darkness, like a black mist, belonging to his true body, begin to overflow and quickly envelop himself and the area around him. He then emerges out of it, his body changed into an increased size. When he transforms to decrease his size, he emits a dazzling light. The manipulation of mass allows him turn into various sizes; a size no bigger than a cat, a size roughly the size of a horse, back to his original size, a size bigger than his original size, or the size as large as a pool with his arm the size of an elephant. In the anime, Sigmund's original form is larger than his original form in the light novel and in the manga, being the size of his pool size form in the light novel. Abilities Other Abilities * |Hishō}}: Relationships Charlotte Belew Sigmund cares about Charlotte and often persistently argues with her the things about her that he would like her to acknowledge and change for her own betterment which she would often fervently deny and often with a threat. Yaya Raishin Akabane Appearance Gallery Sigmund's Full Appearance.png|Sigmund's full appearance in the anime. Sigmund in His Original Form.png|Sigmund in his original form in the anime. Sigmund in His Original Form M.jpg|Sigmund in his original form in the manga. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Facing Cannibal Candy Page 039.jpg|Sigmund in his original form in the light novel. Sigmund in His Pool Size Form LN.jpg|Sigmund in his pool size form in the light novel. Character Art Design Sigmund's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Sigmund's anime character profile. Sigmund's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet I.jpg|Sigmund's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II Booklet II.jpg|Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II booklet. Trivia * Sigmund's favorite food is chicken. Quotes References }} Category:Dragons Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Belew House